


Tipping Over

by ChryseisYumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, M/M, dilf!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/pseuds/ChryseisYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She said shit like how Izzy was undermining her and always pointing out her mistakes and begging for a passing grade, and I just snapped.”</p>
<p>“You were defending my daughter?” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Isabel and Levi get kicked out of class, Eren gives them advice, and Levi and him talk alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping Over

Levi flung the door to the classroom open, startling the students waiting outside as he rushed out with Isabel stomping right behind him, angry tears glistening in her eyes.

“You are not allowed in my lectures any longer! You can go to the other group!” their professor called after them, voice slightly hysterical as her colleague closed the door behind them. There was faint yelling heard inside as the two professors talked and Levi didn’t care to find out what they were saying because he knew it was definitely about him and Izzy. He scowled and picked up his pace, going through his university hallways and finally stopping in the main foyer, leaning against the wall and breathing in deeply.

“She’s such a bitch, I cannot fucking _believe_ her!” Isabel hissed furiously, crouching down next to him and putting her head in her hands, “What _now_? She can’t _do_ that, can she? Throw us out of class?”

“I don’t know,” sighed Levi angrily, pushing himself away from the wall once he had calmed down, “C’mon let’s go home. If I go to another class today I’ll hurt someone.”

“My place?” Isabel asked with a grunt as she stood up, adjusting her book bag on her shoulder while looking at Levi for confirmation.

“Yeah, sure,” the young man agreed and started walking in the direction of the exit with Isabel quickly catching up to him, matching his pace. They walked all the way to her home, Isabel raging the whole way, grumbling, groaning and shouting as she expressed her disbelief and anger while Levi grunted along at appropriate moments as he answered Farlan’s concerned texts.

They arrived at the Jaeger residence around twenty minutes later and the young woman rushed in, yanking off her coat and toeing off her shoes while still ranting. Levi mimicked her actions.

“I just don’t understand what that’s got to do with the exam date anyway. It’s not like it was just us for fucks sake! It’s a good thing she banned us from coming to her lectures because I might hurt her if I see her fucking fake-smiling face again, I swear to –“

“Isabel,” Eren said with a sigh as he came out of the living room, cutting off his daughter’s ranting, “Please, try to refrain from cursing.” He paused then, looking them up and down, eyes pinning Levi in place, “You’re early today. Has this got anything to do with you shouting that you were kicked out of class?”

Levi tuned out what the man was saying, irritation forgotten for a moment in favour of fighting off a blush at the man’s glance-over. He stared back at Eren instead, getting raised eyebrows in response. Unluckily for him, before this stare off could last, Isabel got them back on track with a frustrated cry.

“She told us we were scrutinizing her and that she won’t give us an extra exam date because of that. How the he – heck did she even – we weren’t criticizing her or anything! Oh, I could just smack her,” she ranted, stomping past Eren into the living room where she flopped onto the couch.

“Uh, hello Eren,” Levi said politely while he followed his best friend with the older man. Eren smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder briefly, squeezing it, before he imitated his daughter and flopped onto the couch opposite her. Levi was tempted to sit next to him for a quick moment, but he decided against it and joined Izzy because he was sure his heart wouldn’t be able to handle it otherwise.

Oblivious to her friend’s dilemma, Isabel continued on, “We just pointed out a few things and asked her about some of the questions in the exam. How is that scrutiny?!”

“Izzy. Izzy, stop, I’m lost,” Eren waved at her, “Start from the beginning, please?”

And she did. She told him about how her professor acted all kind in front of the class and promised to give an extra date for the exam since so many had asked, but then changed her mind and faked a reason, while putting all the blame on Isabel and Levi behind closed doors and away from witnesses. She told him how the professor hadn’t even had a proper reason for the change of mind and how it was all just an attack on both Levi and her, not at all connected to the actual exam in question. She also explained that the other lecturer joined them while the professor was still throwing accusations at them.

“We weren’t even rude to her, yet she started accusing us of trying to undermine her because we _participated in class_. How stupid is that?” she finished in a huff, wiping at her eyes before tears could escape them.

“She talked to the professor lecturing the other class after we left, so we can’t even get a fresh start there. She already has that bitch’s opinion on how we behave and the woman only saw the end of our conflict when she walked in – we were all yelling by then,” Levi said tensely, clutching the armrest of the couch, “She’s a goddamn bitch.”

“Levi, language please,” Eren said, exhaling through his nose and leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees, hands on his mouth.

“Alright, what you have to understand is that some professors like going on power trips. She sounds like one of those people. She saw that you were not going to take her subpar teaching without comment and she fought back. If that meant punishing the entire group who failed then so be it.”

“How can you say that so calmly? Aren’t you pissed? She’s just playing with us. She had confirmed in front of the entire class that we get another shot at the exam before June. _The entire class_ ,” Isabel said fiercely, hand smashing onto the table.

“Of course I’m angry – I’m furious. But we honestly can’t do much here,” Eren clenched his eyes and grunted, “Just – keep your head low and hope she’ll forget about this before the exam period starts again. We all know you need to pass her class to advance to next year.”

“I don’t like that at all,” Levi muttered with a frown, slumping back against the leather of the sofa.

“Me neither,” Isabel agreed, mimicking him.

“Well that’s all you can do. Making a fuss is just going to make things worse for yourselves in the long run,” Eren sighed as he stood up, padding to the kitchen. “Want some ice-cream?”

Levi and Isabel both accepted the offered Ben & Jerry’s and dug in with their spoons, finally calming down. The three ate their ice-cream in silence for a few minutes, just collecting their thoughts, when Isabel’s phone rang.

“Oh, shit, that’s Ilsa,” she swore, putting the unfinished carton on the coffee table and running out of the living room, leaving the two men alone.

“So, Eren, how was your day?” Levi asked, clearing his throat when the question came out a bit raspy.

“It was alright,” the older man answered, sucking at his spoon as he thought, “I did some shopping after work and I talked to the Smith’s down the street about gardening.”

Levi watched the spoon as it got licked by Eren again, transfixed by the man’s motions. He dug into his own ice-cream and sucked it into his mouth, letting it melt on his tongue and willing it to cool him down. It didn’t help the blood in his body from rapidly rushing into his crotch at all, however.

It didn’t help one bit.

He adjusted himself as discreetly as he could and said “That’s interesting, learned something new?”

“No, not really,” Eren laughed.

 “Dad, Ilsa is coming to pick me up in five minutes for volleyball practice,” Isabel shouted as she jogged down the stairs, popping into the living room with her tracksuit on and her sports bag slung over her shoulder, “Would you mind if Levi stayed over while I’m away? I promised him we’d study together later on.”

“Wait, you’re going? I thought you said you’d ditch today,” Levi said with a frown.

“I was going to, but apparently we’re discussing strategies for next week’s game so I can’t be M.I.A. for that. Sorry Levi,” Isabel replied, face apologetic.

“It’s fine,” Levi said with a shrug, “I guess I’ll just watch some TV or something.”

“Alright, well, I need to go,” the young woman said just as a honk was heard outside. She caught her friend’s eye and mouthed ‘ _Behave_ ,’ at him while her dad wasn’t looking, making Levi show her the finger with a scowl and a blush. She rolled her eyes at him and then she was out the door leaving her best friend alone with his biggest crush he had ever had in his life.

Levi watched as Eren tilted his head and listened for the sound of the car speeding off before he found those green eyes focused on him.

“Alright, now that she’s gone, tell me why you got involved in the argument with the professor instead of stopping Isabel and backing off,” the man asked, eyes softening, “It’s very unlike you to let things like that get to you.”

Hackles instantly raised on his whole body at the thought of the awful professor and he frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

“She was accusing the both of us first and I was about to drag Izzy away because it really wasn’t worth it, but then the bloody woman started attacking solely Izzy. She said shit like how Izzy was undermining her and always pointing out her mistakes and begging for a passing grade, and I just snapped,” he said after a while.

“You were defending my daughter?” Eren inquired with teasing smile as he played with the spoon in his hand, eyes still on the young man.

“What of it? She sure as hell didn’t deserve the things that were said to her, that’s for sure. Who the fuck blames someone of scrutiny for _participating in class_?” Levi said incredulously, digging into his ice-cream again. He heard rustling and looked up, watching Eren as he approached him, flopping next to him on the couch, their thighs touching. The youth’s mind went blank as the man’s hand tangled into his hair, pulling him closer. His eyes fell shut and his heart beat in his chest, his hands clutching at the Ben  & Jerry and spoon in them as he waited.

Eren’s lips pressed to his temple and rested there as the man uttered a soft “Thank you,” against the youth’s skin. He made to retreat a few seconds after and the young man felt it. In a panic, he dropped his spoon and grabbed Eren’s shirt, making the man stop his movement. Levi finally mustered up some courage and looked up, heart still beating wildly in his chest as he looked into the lovely green eyes of Isabel’s father.

“Eren,” he breathed, eyes shifting to the man’s lips for half a second. When he refocused on his eyes again, they were darker than before and his pupils were dilated. Seeing the lust so clearly displayed in those sea-coloured yes, he wasted no more time, mind made up. Levi yanked the man by his shirt and planted his lips against his in a slightly awkward kiss, quickly tilting his head to get a better angle. To his delight, Eren responded, giving him an open-mouthed kiss while tightening his fingers in Levi’s hair, but then he pulled back, breathing slightly laboured.

“Levi,” he whispered, kind eyes surveying the flushed youth in front of him, “I don’t think –“

“Please, don’t,” the youth said, voice shaky. He let his head fall down on Eren’s shoulder, not quite willing to look him in the eyes.

“Levi,” Eren said a bit more loudly and the youth felt the way the man’s body rose as he breathed in, ready to talk. Levi couldn’t let it happen because he knew it would be a rejection he wouldn’t be able to handle at that moment.

“No, please,” he began rambling instead, cutting off his crush, “I know you know I’ve been desperately in love with you for ages. I’ve been pretty obvious. But, I couldn’t help it and I’m not sorry for that. I really like you, Eren, and I know that you at least want me, based on all the teasing you’ve been doing lately, so please, don’t do this.”

“Do what?” the man questioned softly, hand petting back Levi’s hair, making the young man’s heart flutter again.

“Don’t reject me right after kissing me because I won’t be able to handle it right now.”

“Oh Levi,” Eren sighed, grabbing both his and the young man’s ice cream and setting it on the coffee table. He then turned and tilted Levi’s face up, his thumb tracing the youth’s jawline. “Do you really want to be stuck with a man that much older than you in a relationship? Your best friend’s father no less.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck how old you are,” Levi exclaimed fiercely, lifting his head and once again locking eyes with the man.

“Maybe not now, but –“

“No, listen to me, I won’t ever care. I’m happy when I’m near you and that’s all that matters to me. If you don’t want me then fine, but don’t you dare tell me what I should be thinking or how I should be feeling. I’m not a kid anymore, I can handle myself just fine.”

“Oh you can, can you?” Eren teased, relaxing slightly.

“Yes, I can.”

Seeing the determined look dancing in Levi’s silver gaze, the man sighed and smiled, “Alright.”

Five seconds passed. Levi stared at Eren.

“Really?” he managed to get out, surprise clear in his voice.

“Yes, really.”

They sat there, staring at each other, Levi’s heart pounding loudly while Eren’s gaze kept devouring the youth, searching for any sign of reluctance. Finding none, he finally leaned over and nudged their noses together. Eyes hooded, the man closed the distance between them and slowly kissed the youth, lips dragging over Levi’s soft ones. Levi breathed in harshly through his nose and brought his arms up and around Eren’s neck, tilting his head. Their mouths opened almost in sync, their next few kisses slightly less innocent than the first press of lips. But then Eren grasped the back of the young man’s neck harshly and deepened their lip-lock with an urgent touch of tongues.

Levi felt light-headed. He was finally, _finally_ kissing the man of his filthiest and sappiest dreams, and he could almost feel the couch disappear from beneath him as he concentrated on the sensations wracking his body at every point where they were touching. He kissed Eren with all he had, trying to prove to the older man, and to himself, that he was very much willing to do this. And he was. He really was.

Eren’s arm wrapped around him then, his lean, fit body pushing forward so that Levi tilted back. His back collided with the couch and the older man covered him with his frame. Feeling something digging into his spine uncomfortably he groaned and tore his lips away from Eren’s inviting ones.

“Shit, wait, something’s –“ he arched his back while reaching for the damned thing, his body pressed against Eren’s. He flung the offending object aside – the bloody spoon he had dropped previously – and grasped the man’s shirt, pulling him in for yet another deep kiss. Eren chuckled against his mouth.

They fumbled around for a while, hands playing with the hems of their shirts, ruffling their hair and grasping at various parts of their bodies. Levi somehow managed to wrap his legs around Eren’s hips, his hands exploring the planes of the man’s toned chest through the cotton of his top, his mouth still very much engaged with his. Eren, on the other hand, was quite busy stroking Levi’s thighs and hips, palms occasionally caressing the youth’s sides as well. He broke their kiss in favour of placing his hot lips and tongue against the pale plane of Levi’s neck, sucking and biting the supple flesh, making Levi _mewl_.

“A – ahh fuck, don’t,” he stuttered out between hitched breaths, nails digging into the man’s back, his cock rock hard in his pants.

“What is it?” Eren breathed against his neck, making him shudder with desire.

“My neck is really sensitive,” Levi admitted reluctantly, “If you keep doing that –“

“Perfect,” the older man purred, interrupting Levi. He grinded his hips against the youth’s then, finally allowing their crotches to touch, and Levi’s eyes rolled backwards. Eren’s cock was as hard as his was and the knowledge reassured the last few doubts in his mind. The man repeated the motion, lips again on his neck as he sucked and bit in the rhythm of his thrusts. Levi’s palms clutched at Eren’s back, his whole body rocking with the older man’s. He wasn’t able to do much else but hold on because there was pleasure everywhere and it was just too much for him to handle and –

He was cumming. His back arched and his throat released a high-pitched sound and he was cumming into his underwear like a damned teenager. Eren petted his hair back from his face, planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth as he came down from his high, their hips still rocking together while a trembling Levi rode out his orgasm.

“Oh my god,” the youth groaned, palms releasing the fabric of his partner’s shirt in favour of covering his flaming face.

“Hey, hey, don’t do that,” Eren said softly, “I love seeing you blush. Besides, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I just came in my pants like a thirteen years old _boy_. I’m twenty for fucks sake,” Levi said with a huff.

“I think it’s flattering, to be quite honest,” Eren hummed, still lying on top of him, “You like me so much you couldn’t help it. Biggest compliment I’ve received yet.” He winked at Levi just as a buzz was heard from the direction of their trousers.

“Shut up,” the youth said with a grumble, “Is that your phone or mine?”

Another buzz was heard and Levi gathered that it was in fact his phone. He frowned, pulling it out of his pocket when it kept on making that annoying sound, and checked his texts, all of which were from Isabel.

_‘Practice is going great! I’m practicing my receiving with Ilsa rn.’_

_‘I feel so tired omg and it’s only halfway through the practice :s’_

_‘Are you there?’_

_‘Please don’t tell me you’re shacking up with my father.’_

_‘Oh my god you’re totally shacking up with my father!’_

_‘I’m on my way home, please make yourself decent.’_

_‘And for fucks sake, please don’t frick frack on the couch, I sit on it!’_

“Well shit,” Levi murmured, snorting as he showed Eren the texts. The older man laughed and pushed himself into a sitting position, dragging Levi up with him.

“Alright, better get you another pair of underwear before you soak through your jeans then,” Eren said with another wink, grasping Levi’s hand and pulling him in the direction of his bedroom.

“But what about you?” the youth asked in confusion, glancing at the obvious tent still in the man’s trousers.

“Well, Izzy’s going to be home any minute, can’t really risk it. Besides, I can wait.” Eren shrugged his shoulders, squeezing Levi’s hand.

“You sure?” the youth asked, glancing at their joined hands, a warm feeling going through him.

“Positive,” Eren said smiling, a flush on his cheeks when Levi squeezed his hand back. He laced their fingers together and pulled the youth up the stairs and Levi had never felt happier in his life than at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I've joined the DILF Eren cause once again.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :3
> 
> My tumblr is leviismybitch, so if you want, come say hello :D


End file.
